Systems for sharing photographs are known in the art. Typical systems enable the sharing of photographs to individuals known to the photographer (e.g., friends and family). Such systems require the photographer to manually identify each of the individuals with whom to share the photographs. The photographs may be mailed (electronically or via postal mail) to the individuals or posted on a web site accessible by the individuals. These individuals are known to the photographer and identified by the photographer as possibly having an interest in the photographs.
Other typical systems provide a plurality of users with a unique user identifier associated with a network address where photographs of common interest to the users are stored. Each of the users has a separate password to access the network address and view the stored images. Such systems, however, require the user to identify the photographs to be associated with the unique user identifier.